Surat Wasiat
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Seorang jack Frost sudah memutuskan untuk membuat surat wasiat sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya. Adakah Guardian lain yang menghentikan? Akankan fans mengijinkan? Apakah Dreamworks mengabulkan? Saksikan semuanya di Te-Ka-Pe! /SU/ [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Ada pepatah; masa muda merupakan masa yang paling indah.

Masa muda yang dimaksud di sini adalah usia dalam konteks hitungan belum mencapai puluhan lagi setelah melewati angka sepuluh. Di mana setiap pagi para siswa normal akan datang ke sekolah sepagi mungkin untuk mencontek isi PR sebelum menimba ilmu yang sesungguhnya, atau mungkin _hang out_ ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk melepas penat dari persamaan kuat arus v = i x r.

Di masa muda alias _remaja_ ini juga katanya libido tengah mencapai puncak tertinggi. Sampai-sampai kalau mereka menemukan lawan jenis yang cocok, getarannya akan sangat tinggi melebihi menara sutet. Tidak lupa juga kalau sudah terlalu terhanyut, kelopak bunga akan beterbangan dan debur ombak timbul tenggelam untuk mengisi latar belakang.

Tapi deskripsi hiperbola di atas sama sekali tidak berlaku bagi Jack Frost, seorang roh musim dingin yang terlanjur terjebak dalam tubuh dan usia remaja.

Soalnya sekarang tangannya memegang pulpen merk pilot seharga tiga-ribuan dengan gemetar. Secarik _loose leaf_ yang menjadi wadah tinta hitamnya sedikit basah—beku karena tumpahan air mata sehingga hiasan bergambar Hello Kitty di ujung kertas menjadi berair.

Iya, _men_. Dia lagi galau.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi otaknya supaya setiap tulisan tersampaikan dengan lancar, sampai-sampai dia menghabiskan waktu di depan meja dari sejak ayam berkokok hingga jangkrik mengerik. Mengintip sedikit _summary_ dari surat tersebut, kira-kira isinya begini:

'Aku, Jack Frost, sudah tidak kuat lagi berada di dunia ini walau memang, Tango enak…'

Jangan kaget, ya. Soalnya Jack sekarang sedang menulis…

* * *

**Surat Wasiat  
**.  
by St. Chimaira

Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks

_**Warning**_: peng-_abuse_-an chara secara biadab, OOC (jelas), pelanggaran hak cipta bertebaran, metafora irrelevan, klise, maksa dan hal2 abal lainnya yang jika dibaca terlalu serius akan menyebabkan penyesalan.

Tonikaku, Enjoy~

.

.

.

* * *

Mari kita coba runut sedikit deskripsi mengenai seorang Jack Frost.

Remaja ini berambut putih pucat seperti orang kekurangan hemoglobin. Wajahnya kalau menurut iklan pembersih yang lagi _in_, cerahnya minimal sembilan dari sepuluh tingkat. Senyumnya bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya masuk rumah sakit karena mengidap diabetes akut dadakan dan setiap gerakan tubuhnya selalu memancarkan feromon khas model papan atas. Kemungkinan besar makhluk Tuhan paling seksi yang disebut-sebut Mulan Jamilah dalam lirik lagunya adalah remaja tanggung ini.

Bahkan kalau Super Junior merekrut anggota baru demi video klip terbaru mereka, maka dipastikan Jack Frost akan menjadi kandidat utama.

Lalu kenapa seorang Jack Frost yang kelihatannya sempurna—terutama dari segi fisik—tiba-tiba menulis surat wasiat?

Tentu saja ada berbagai alasan kenapa dia nekat melakukan hal klasik di jaman orang-orang lebih memilih untuk memasang status soal detik-detik kematiannya lewat status jejaring sosial. (selain dengan alasan biar lebih dramatis, katanya.)

—diketahui ternyata masalah _psikologis_ menjadi alasan yang paling utama.

Karena Jack sudah tidak tahan hidup sendirian. _Forever_, pake_ Alone_.

Mungkin benar saat ini Jack sudah menjadi pelindung dan dikelilingi rekan-rekannya yang bahkan sudah dianggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Tapi sebaliknya, mereka merupakan alasan utama kenapa sang roh salju memutuskan untuk menghilang seperti putri duyung dalam cerita dongeng yang menjadi buih laut karena gagal mendapat ciuman sang pangeran.

Walau bagi Jack, putri duyung itu mati konyol karena susah-susah mempertahankan pangeran yang bahkan tidak setampan dirinya. Iya, Jack narsis.

Baginya, menjadi seorang pelindung atau bahasa kerennya; Guardian—tidak mengubah apapun dalam hidupnya kecuali penambahan gelar. Buktinya dia tetap merasa kesepian seperti Nobita kalau ditinggal Doraemon.

Tooth terlalu sibuk dengan gigi setiap anak di dunia, begitu juga dengan Sandy yang harus bekerja semalaman menebar mimpi, North dan Bunny hanya memiliki satu hari khusus dalam setahun tapi setiap hari mereka selalu rajin bekerja—entah apa yang mereka kerjakan.

Jack cukup sadar diri, sebagai seorang Guardian yang diberi hidup _langgeng_, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mati lagi. Tapi tidak ada jaminan dia tidak bisa menghilang, kan? Untuk hal ini, Sandy sudah membuktikannya saat bertarung dengan Pitch beberapa tahun lalu.

Karenanya, Guardian muda itu sudah mempersiapkan masa-masa terakhir hidupnya dengan matang—yaitu mengunjungi salah satu negara kepulauan di daerah tropis dengan kapal pesiar, lalu melakukan _sun bathing_ di ujung geladak sampai partikel tubuhnya hancur tak bersisa sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar lalu berteriak; "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD~!" bagai adegan dalam film Titanic. Konon, tidak ada vampir yang tahan dengan sinar matahari di sana kecuali Edward Cullen.

Sekali lagi air mata Jack menetes jatuh.

Namun jemarinya tetap gencar menulis kata-demi-kata pilihannya sesuai EYD dan kamus besar. Demi menjaga konsentrasi kaidah berbahasa, Jack sampai menggigit permen Mintz. Soalnya daripada gigit pensil, katanya mendingan gigit Mintz.

Kembali ke pokok tulisan.

Paragraf pertama langsung ditujukan untuk Sandy sebagai teman Jack yang terlama. Di sana sang remaja bersurai keperakan itu menumpahkan semua uneg-uneg serta kritik saran terhadap Sandy yang akhir-akhir ini memberinya mimpi yang tidak pernah dia harapkan.

Mentang-mentang Jack mati tenggelam pada kehidupannya sebagai manusia, Sandy menjadi relawan yang mengajarinya berenang dengan jadwal-jadwal tertentu. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali Jack tenggelam karena terus-menerus gagal menahan napas di dalam air. Bahkan sempat beberapa minggu ini dia tertidur sambil memeluk pelampung karena trauma air yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Paragraf kedua ditujukan untuk Tooth. Jack merasa mual terutama karena satu-satunya wanita dalam jajaran Guardian itu selalu melarangnya memakan kudapan manis. Padahal anggota Guardian lain selalu memakan hal yang sama di hadapannya, entah kenapa hanya dia yang di-anaktirikan.

Yang membuatnya heran, Jack diharuskan mengontrol kesehatan—bukan hanya gigi—tapi keseluruhan tubuhnya. Dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, entah sudah berapa puluh jarum suntik menembus kulitnya dengan alasan kesehatan dan kekebalan tubuh. Entah apa maksudnya, yang pasti Jack sudah tidak nyaman saat berada dekat dengan Tooth.

Jack paling bernafsu begitu sampai pada Paragraf ketiga untuk Bunny. Kalau dia tidak mengendalikan diri, dijamin kertas yang ditulisinya akan robek dan dia terpaksa bertapa sehari lagi untuk mengulang tulisannya yang memiliki tipe tegak bersambung.

Salah satu pemicu fenomena ini karena Bunny adalah Guardian sekaligus rival yang tidak menyenangkan. Hobinya cuma marah-marah seakan dia antagonis sinetron yang tidak lelah menoyor pemeran utama yang sudah tersiksa lahir batin di hadapan ibu tiri. Mengesampingkan kadang Bunny terlihat sebagai sosok kakak ideal, Jack paling memiliki dendam padanya.

Terutama saat sang _Pooka_ memaksa Jack yang sudah jelas tidak tahan elemen panas untuk membantunya membakar ikan, membuat api unggun, memasang lilin dan hal-hal berbau api lainnya. Lagian kenapa juga Kelinci makan ikan? Bukannya biasanya mereka makan wortel atau rumput? Sungguh, Jack ingin sekali menyeret Bunny ke langit sampai pada ketinggian ribuan kaki lalu memberinya pengalaman terjun tanpa payung gratisan dari sana.

Paragraf terakhir jelas untuk North. Tidak ada yang salah dari pemimpin para Guardian ini, juga tidak ada perubahan sikap berarti seperti yang ditunjukkan Guardian-Guardian lain. Dia bahkan awalnya tidak merasa aneh saat North mencekoki banyak makanan setiap hari padanya. Memang sejak tinggal di Santoff Claussen Jack selalu dilimpahi banyak makanan enak, tapi tetap ada batasnya. Tidak setiap dua jam sekali Yeti atau Elf akan datang silih berganti untuk memberinya makanan berat.

Lagi-lagi alasan yang didengarnya adalah masalah kesehatan. Jujur saja, Jack sangat muak. Memang selama ini dia tidak sehat? Masa setelah menjadi Guardian dia masih harus dicekoki asi, makanan bergizi, serta imunisasi? Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Demi MIM yang tidak pernah melepas pantatnya dari bulan, umur Jack sudah lebih dari 300 tahun!

Di dalam ruangan kamar Jack yang suhunya minus, akhirnya ujung pena yang cukup lama bergesek di atas kertas itu akhirnya berhenti.

"SELESAI!" teriak Jack menyoraki dirinya sendiri.

Hufff.

Meskipun cuma sekedar menulis, entah kenapa ada bagian dari diri Jack bernama _beban_ ikut terlepas di dalam kertas tersebut.

(Sepertinya kemungkinan besar surat itu akan dibaca dalam waktu yang cukup lama melalui kaca pembesar, mengingat curhatan Jack terlalu panjang dan hanya ditulis dalam secarik kertas _loose leaf_ yang ujung-ujungnya sudah termakan dekorasi.)

Ternyata untuk menulis surat wasiat saja sesusah ini, Jack membatin.

Pelupuknya menutup perlahan, membangkitkan setiap ingatan dalam ber-_season-season_ hidupnya bak sinetron kejar tayang. Ada sepercik ketakutan dalam dirinya mengingat segala tentangnya akan segera lenyap, tapi itu akan lebih baik daripada kehidupan monoton dan tidak menarik seperti yang dijalaninya selama ini. Belum lagi ditambah kekhawatirannya akan anak-anak yang masih saja sulit percaya kepadanya walau dia sudah menjadi seorang Guardian, membuat Jack dijamin akan menemui ajal cepat atau lambat.

Ah, terharu. Akhirnya ada juga paragraf logis terselip di sini.

Belum sempat menikmati sedikit lama pemikirannya yang luar biasa, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Jack."

Aksen Rusia yang terdengar dari balik pintu membuat Jack refleks menjawab dengan setengah berteriak, "Ya North, aku datang!"

Menyembunyikan secarik kertas tadi di dalam laci meja, Jack menghambur pada sumber suara. Dengan kaki bergetar meniru gerakan dansa lagu Asereje, remaja itu membuka pintu kamarnya—mencoba bersikap biasa saat berhadapan dengan pria tua berjanggut putih yang kini memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau seharian tidak keluar kamar, Jack. Phil bilang kau menolak semua makanan yand dia bawa. Kau tidak apa-apa? Dan Jangan bilang perutmu sakit karena _eggnog_. Lagi."

Berbohong merupakan kesulitan terbesar bagi Jack yang sudah terbiasa ekspresif, terutama kalau author fic ini malas berpikir dan cuma mengutip kalimat alasan serupa dengan karya fic sebelumnya.

"Bukan perut, kali ini kepalaku... Hehe..." Jack mencoba menggeser bagian organ tubuh yang dibuat pura-pura sakit. Tentu saja ada tambahan seringai lebar yang memperkuat kebohongannya.

"Baiklah, Jack. Kau akan mendapat predikat anak nakal lagi tahun ini. Tidak akan hadiah untuk anak pembohong!" ancam sang Santa sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Ujung bibir Jack mengerucut tajam. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu peduli, karena _toh_ besok dia juga sudah akan menghilang selamanya. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya tetap terasa sakit saat mendengar peringatan tajam North.

Jack bahkan sudah malas mendengar kalimat terakhir North yang menyuruhnya bersiap-siap agar bisa datang tepat waktu ke acara rapat bulanan Guardian sebentar lagi.

Melihat sosok ayahnya kini berlalu begitu saja membuat Jack makin memantapkan hati untuk menjalankan rencana kematiannya. Alih-alih murka dan memporak-porandakan isi Santoff Claussen, Guardian muda itu berupaya mendedikasikan malam ini saja sebagai pengganti salam perpisahan.

**Bersambung…**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Aduhhh maafkan dirikuh yang udah lama menghilang :|  
dan mohon maaf (lagi) karena harus menghilang seminggu ke depan karena tugas dan dinas kerjaan #nangis

Kayaknya karya ini kubikin gara2 aku terlalu desperado sama urusan IRL yang ngalir kaya banjir padahal banyak banget fic yang mau ku-update, ku-ketik, ku-beta, tapi waktunya kok selalu kurang banget #masih nangis

#Ikut bikin surat wasiat

Fic random ini cuma two-shot kok. Selama aku masih belum bisa nyentuh lanjutan shooting Star dan Pitch drabble, paling engga fandom bisa kuisi sama fic nista satu ini. Mohon jangan timpuk saia atas segala kegaringan dan kekurangannya.

Silahkan** R&R** ya kalau berkenan… _(:3_\)_  
#ngesot


	2. Chapter 2

"_Frosty_, kau kenapa?"

Bunny yang pertama kali angkat bicara saat melihat Jack tanpa diminta membantu Phil menuangkan teh ke dalam masing-masing cangkir para Guardian. Sepertinya rapat bulanan malam itu, dan merupakan kesempatan yang sangat baik bagi Jack untuk memberikan salam perpisahan.

"Eh, aku? Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok." Jawab Jack manis tidak lupa ditambah senyum pepsoden yang membuat semua bulu Bunny berdiri tegak karena merinding ngeri.

"Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja, _sweet tooth_."

Tooth cukup beralasan saat mengutarakan kalimatnya, karena dia sadar Jack memastikan diri datang ke ruang rapat setelah menggosok gigi dan menggunakan _Mouth Wash_. Hal yang jarang dilakukan Jack yang bahkan bisa mengemut sekantung permen ketika sedang tidur.

"Serius, Tooth! Aku baik-baik saja. Kita kan jarang bertemu, aku hanya rindu pada kalian."

Masih memasang senyum manis, Jack mengedipkan salah satu matanya genit seperti orang kelilipan. Membuat Bunny dan Tooth saling berpandangan dengan heran dan memutuskan untuk percaya saja walau di atas kepala mereka penuh tanda tanya imajiner. Berbeda dengan Sandy yang terang-terangan membuat tanda tanya tersebut karena ikut khawatir terhadap tingkah laku aneh Jack. Membuat yang ditanya mendesah panjang karena harus menjawab 'tidak-apa-apa' berkali-kali.

"Baguslah, karena malam ini kita bukan rapat sebagai guardian, tapi sebagai keluarga!" seru North sambil membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Salah satu ujung mata Jack berkedut heran mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, "Sesuai kesepakatan jauh-jauh hari, kita berlima akan liburan!"

_DEG_.

"Di pulau tropis!"

_DEG. DEG_.

"Naik kapal pesiar!"

_DEG. DEG. DEG_.

Detak Jantung Jack memburu saat para guardian di ruangan meneriakkan narasi bagiannya. Jack sudah takut kalau-kalau rencana bunuh dirinya yang matang ternyata sudah terbongkar diam-diam. Paranoid.

—plan B.

Pemuda bersurai salju itu mungkin akan memilih tewas dramatis seperti ending film-film Bollywood. Bedanya, tidak ada orang-orang satu RT yang menari dan menyanyi bersamanya untuk memeriahkan suasana.

"Tepat seminggu lagi kita akan kemping, dan kuharap dengan training yang sudah kita berikan Jack juga sudah siap."

"Err.. siapa apa? Training apa?"

—kapan? Tambah remaja itu dalam hati.

"Astaga. intuisimu tumpul sekali, mate! Memang untuk apa aku susah-susah melatihmu membakar ikan. Untuk syuting film?"

Eh?

"Di pulau tropis terlalu banyak penyakit aneh. Kalau kau tidak rajin divaksinasi dari sekarang, aku yakin gigimu akan terserang penyakit berbahaya, _sweeth tooth_."

Sebentar!

"Aku sudah menyuruh Sandy melatihmu berenang, Jack. Apa dia sudah melakukannya?" North menaikkan sebelah alis sambil menatap tajam Sandy yang sudah mengangguk percaya diri.

"HO-HO-HO berarti sekarang kita semua bisa kemping tanpa ragu. Aku tak sabar mengenakan pakaian renang terbaruku sambil meminum segelas es limun di kursi malas."

"Kau punya pakaian renang?"

"Ada yang cukup, Nick?"

Di lain pihak, Jack mematung seraya mengerjap berkali-kali.

_**Bohong!**_

Itu kata pertama yang menjerit di hati kecil jack pertama kali.

"Jadi maksudnya akhir-akhir ini kalian berlaku aneh semata-mata untuk… mempersiapkanku…?"

North tertawa patah-patah ala pahlawan bertopeng saat mendengar pertanyaan polos Jack, "Mempersiapkan tampaknya bukan kata yang tepat. Mungkin lebih bagus kalau disebut… melatih."

"kata 'mempersiapkan' jauh lebih cocok." koreksi Bunny yang diikuti anggukan mantap Sandy.

"Kami hanya takut kau kenapa-kenapa karena kemping ini, Jack. Membakar ikan dan bersenang-senang di laut tampak bukan kegiatan yang cocok untuk roh salju sepertimu kalau kau tak terbiasa…"

"Aku juga tidak terbiasa tampil di laut, buluku bisa basah!" lagi-lagi Bunny mengoreksi kalimat sang Santa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak ada yang bicara soal bulumu, Bunny! Ini semua soal Jack." Tooth berusaha membela North, "Kalau sampai liburan ini membuat _sweet tooth_ mencair selamanya, akan kurontokkan semua properti yang membalut badanmu!" ancam gadis itu sebagai tambahan.

Jack menggeleng pelan sambil melangkah mundur. Kalimat semua orang dan orang-orangan di dalam ruangan semakin terdengar sayup di telinganya. Semakin lama menjadi bisik sampai akhirnya hilang sempurna. Hatinya berkecamuk karena dua hal; lega dan perasaan bersalah.

Lega karena ternyata semua spekulasinya meleset, dan bersalah karena sempat meragukan ketulusan kinerja keluarga barunya.

.

.

Jack Frost; seorang guardian terakhir (saat ini) di muka bumi, sekarang ini sedang malu setengah mati sampai rasanya ingin masuk ke sumur menemani Sadako mengobrol hingga bang Toyib akhirnya pulang.

.

.

"Hei, Jack! JACK!"

Mengabaikan teriakan North, Jack melesat menuju kamarnya. Selepas mengunci pintu, dia membuka laci mejanya lalu meraih surat wasiat yang sudah dibuatnya seharian dengan susah payah.

"Dasar aku bodoh!" Jack mengambil tip-ex yang lupa dikembalikan pada Jamie dari sejak Natal tahun lalu, kemudian menghapus tiap paragraf negatif yang ditujukan untuk para guardian lain. Keluarganya.

Kenapa malah dihapus? Kalau di cerita-cerita, adegan klimaks biasanya tercapai saat pemeran utama merobek surat tersebut dan membiarkan serpihannya tertiup angin dengan sudut penyorotan kamera yang ekstrim. Masalahnya Jack tidak tega buang-buang kertas, jangan lupa sekarang dunia kan sedang dalam isu _Global Warming_. Penggunaan kayu harus dihemat, itu himbauan pemerintah.

Setelah berhasil menimpa semua tinta dengan gundukan pekat putih, Jack terduduk di atas karpet kamarnya lalu menangis sekali lagi. Membiarkan carikan _mantan_ surat wasiat itu berayun pelan tertiup angin lalu tergeletak bebas di lantai tak jauh disana.

"Aku… bodoh…" ulang Jack lagi.

Setelah ini, Jack berjanji akan menghentikan kegiatan rutinnya menonton sinetron bodoh yang penuh dengan pemeran antagonis dengan mata terbelalak dan di zoom hingga ke pori-porinya. Rupanya tontonan semacam itu memang tidak baik bagi jiwa dan raga sang roh salju. Terkutuklah siapapun yang telah membuat tontonan berbahaya semacam itu. Ribuan episode pula!

Jack menerawang menatap kedua telapak tangannya bergantian sebelum mengepalkan keduanya erat.

Betapa beruntungnya dia masih hidup dan tidak berbuat bodoh.

Betapa beruntungnya dia sudah terpilih menjadi guardian.

Betapa beruntungnya dia karena memiliki keluarga.

Selesai menghapus deras bulir-bulir dingin yang mengalir di pipi kenyalnya, Jack beranjak mantap ke ruang utama Santoff Claussen sekali lagi—melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya dengan bangga.

Tidak akan ada lagi surat wasiat yang akan ditulisnya setelah ini.

Lagipula, Tango memang enak.

**END**

* * *

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa? Mau pulang saja?"

Yang bersurai perak menggeleng cepat diikuti pemilik bulu abu kebiruan di sampingnya. Keadaan mereka berdua tidak jauh berbeda; tergeletak dengan posisi mengenaskan.

"Kami baik-baik saja… Tooth… tidak mungkin sinar matahari sialan bisa… mengalahkanku…" Jack lebih terdengar seperti orang bengek daripada orang berbicara.

"Dia benar, mate… Lagipula air asin tidak berpengaruh… pada… bulu-buluku…"

North dan Tooth saling berpandangan cemas melihat dua rekannya tergeletak bak selada rebus sementara Sandy membentuk pasirnya menjadi payung lipat untuk menghalau terik surya yang menghujam.

Demi Naburo yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai the next generation of Naruto, semua kejadian ini membuat Jack kapok. Dengan kulit tubuh yang bagai mencair—Jack terpaksa mengakui kalau Edward Cullen adalah vampir terhebat yang pernah dia tahu.

**(The real) END**

* * *

**A/N**: Ya ampun udah berapa lama kami berkelana sampe-sampe lama banget ngapdet fic satu ini? 0(- - -( #telentang

PLIS KANGEN BANGET KEMBALI KEMARI, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Maaf karena harus melipir dulu ke fandom-fandom lain buat beresin utang sebelum akhirnya bisa kembali lagi kemari. Tenang aja, Kami tidak meninggalkan fandom ROTG kok. Dan Kalau kalian para penghuni fandom ini belum dapet review, tagihlah… pasti kami review.

Maaf sekali lagi dan terima kasih sudah membaca!  
Silahkan** R&R** ya kalau berkenan!


End file.
